1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a one-touch fitting pipe connector which is able to, only upon insertion, firmly connect a pipe in an airtight manner without the pushing backwards of a clamp member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a pipe connector of the related art is configured such that as illustrated in FIG. 1, when a corrugated pipe f is fitted into a connection member a by fastening a nut e to the connection member a with a packing b and a clamp member c first fixed into the connection member, an inclined clamp piece d of the clamp member c bites the corrugated pipe f, or otherwise as illustrated in FIG. 2, when a corrugated pipe f is fitted into a connection member a by fastening a nut e to the connection member with a packing b and a clamp member c first fixed into the connection member, a linear clamp piece d of the clamp member c is simultaneously bent towards the nut e to form an inclined face g, biting the corrugated pipe f.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 3, another proposed pipe connector is configured such that a pipe f is coupled to a connection member a by fastening a nut e with a clamp member c and a circular-sectional packing b first fixed into the connection member a.
However, such conventional pipe connectors have problems in that airtightness between a distal end of the pipe f and the connection member a is not maintained efficiently since the packing b is placed on the outer circumference of the pipe f, and that the clamp member c is retracted by external force, so that airtightness in the connector is subject to damage.